Some electronic systems, such as computer systems and similar processor-based equipment, may produce or store electronic files on an ongoing basis. Typically, these files are “indexed,” such as by way of a file name or other information distinguishing the file from others. Thus, a particular file may then be retrieved by using its unique index, such as a file name, to identify and locate the file. While some computers and similar systems often rely on a user to supply the index or file name for each file generated as a result of the actions of the user, other files may be generated automatically upon normal operation of the system, making the naming of the files by a user unrealistic. In other cases, even if the files are generated as the result of user interaction, the number of files being generated may either be too numerous or be generated too quickly to expect a user to name them all.
Some systems employ a centralized catalog system to index and track electronic files maintained on a data storage medium within an electronic system. As the catalog system typically exercises exclusive control over the files within the system, the catalog system is often able to organize the file data in an efficient and easily accessible manner to allow quick retrieval of each file. However, scenarios exist in which the integrity of a centralized catalog system is difficult to maintain, such as where exclusive control of the file data or the data storage medium cannot be guaranteed. In other situations, maintaining such a catalog system may be overly burdensome or undesirable.